


Cereal on tall shelves

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petes short and stubborn and wants a cereal thats on a high shelf mikeys tall and amused by his efforts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal on tall shelves

**Author's Note:**

> prompted story this is so ridiculously fucking short im sorry i really couldnt think of anything to write

"Eggs check, milk, check, cheeze-it's check, zip lock bags, check, Andy's weird ass fake bacon, check, my weird ass cereal... Not check."  Pete scanned over his shopping cart, looking for all the items on his grocery list.

He sighed and pushed the basket towards the cereal aisle. He looked over the many boxes of cereal until he spotted the one he liked best.

Pete looked up at the top shelf. "Ah, there it is."

He reached up to grab it only to fall short about a foot. He jumped up, trying to get a grip on the box. Pete couldn't reach, his height at a clear disadvantage to him.

"Need some help there?" A man behind Pete chuckled.

Pete turned his head around and saw a man, much taller than him, standing there.

Pete gave him an irritated look. "No. I can do it myself. He jumped up again, missing the box.

He let out a frustrated groan and the man laughed again.

"You sure."

"Yes." Pete snapped.

"Okay, if you're sure." The man walked over and grabbed a box of the same cereal and put it in his own basket.

Pete glared at the man and let out a huff of annoyance.

The man took out a pen and crossed off the cereals name off his list. He glanced at Pete who was glaring at him and laughed.

He wrote something on the cereal box and dropped it in Pete's cart.

"Here you take this one, I can reach for my own."

Pete opened his mouth to protest but the man had already grabbed another box and walked away.

Once the man was out of Pete's line of vision he reached into the cart and took out the box to see what the man wrote on it.

(###)-###-####

Names Mikey and you're short and cute call me.

Pete blushed and put the box back in the cart.

"Cereal, check, annoying but cute tall boys number, check."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please send me prompts on my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (please no songfics i never know how to write them)


End file.
